


[Fanart] Fanxing Bazaar cover

by Fanxing (yixingsdimples)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: fanxing - Freeform, kray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsdimples/pseuds/Fanxing
Summary: inspired by the Bazaar cover of Yixing and Jelly.





	[Fanart] Fanxing Bazaar cover

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on tumblr at zhangyixingsdimples


End file.
